Más allá
by sunshine che runner
Summary: Él solo ha ido al cementerio para decirle lo que no pudo cuando estaba con vida, ¿lo odia?, eso no lo sabemos


**Hola, este es mi primer fic, soy maleja, acepto críticas **

**Disclaimer: Total drama no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**

* * *

**MÁS ALLÁ**

Un joven de 24 años de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azabache se encontraba en el cementerio central en la ciudad de Toronto, visitaría a esa persona que tanto le hizo la vida imposible pero pese a todo no odiaba. Al frente de su tumba se encontraba una chica de cabellera negra, ojos cafés y actitud fría, ¿Qué hacía ella allí?...

¿Trent Smith?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin voltear a mirarlo y un poco seria.

Skipper Surveland, tanto tiempo sin verte- se hizo a su lado- ¿no es obvio?, he venido a visitarle, debo aclarar unas cosas que me tienen pensando, ¿y tú porqué estás aquí?-preguntó curioso.

Familia es familia, llevó mucho tiempo sin venir, se lo debo- dijo triste

Ella quedó muy afectada desde su muerte, no lo demostraba pero todos sabían que la persona que allí yacía era a quien más quería a pesar de que peleaban como nadie siempre mantenían ese vínculo fraternal, nunca se separaron, siempre juntos a pesar de que la muerte haya intervenido.

¿Cinco años ya?, como se pasa el tiempo de rápido- llamando la atención de Trent-Recuerdo ese día, el peor en la historia, fue una buena noticia para la maldita farándula- dijo resentida-A mi me llamaron en la madrugada del 23 de noviembre, tuve que ir a reconocer su cadáver, 14 puñaladas al corazón- se estremeció del recordar el horrible suceso.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba, su reputación siempre fue mala, estaba en la locura total-dijo serio- te importaría si…-dijo tímido

Díselo, estás en todo el derecho, pero si te pasas te va a jalar los pies por la noche- dijo con diversión- Me quedaré a escuchar, tuve la oportunidad de conocer la opinión de sus compañeros del reality menos la tuya, espero que no sea un problema para ti.

Negó con la cabeza, se dispuso a hablarle, miraba esa lápida con seriedad, algunas personas lo creerían loco por hablarle a un muerto pero no le importaba, no pudo tener esa charla cuando estaba con vida y no por eso se quedaría callado hasta que se encontraran en el más allá.

Tú siempre tuviste un problema, y eso era que cuando querías algo no descansabas hasta tenerlo, no importaban las consecuencias que trajese, esa persistencia te dio algunas cosas…todo acabó con la muerte ¿Qué sentido había en ir hasta su casa si te esperaba la perdición?- dijo un poco enfadado- Cuando te conocí supuse que eras una mala influencia, mostrabas ese lado duro con todo el mundo, traicionaste, dañaste corazones y corrompiste mentes- Skipper estaba sorprendida con esa declaración, tenía muchas cosas para desahogarse- Sin embargo…había gente con la cual actuaste diferente, te entendían, te consolaban y aguantaban tus locuras, como la dama que se encuentra a mi lado-sonrió- No me caíste bien y eso está más que claro, me volví loco cuando me robaste el cariño de Gwen, hice cosas sin sentido solo por eso y aprendí que las personas no son objetos que podamos poseer también empecé a comprenderte, lo hiciste por amor, querías conocer al hijo que crearon juntos, luchaste en el hospital, fueron largas horas de agonía que pude ver a través del vidrio de la habitación, me tomó mucho trabajo asumirlo y a pesar de la arrogancia, mente de niño pequeño, habilidad para meterte en problemas y otros defectos más descubrí que te admiro, eres un guerrero Duncan Surveland- soltó finalmente.

Oh por dios- dijo la peli negra sorprendida- esa declaración de desprecio-admiración estuvo increíble, que opinión tan sensata y genial, estoy en shock

Gracias, supongo- dijo él- ¿pensabas que era un discurso de puro odio?-arqueó una ceja-¿y cómo está el pequeño…. ¿cómo es que se llama?- preguntó

Su nombre es Duncan Surveland, igual que su padre, recién cumplió los cinco años, que épica fue la batalla que tuve para obtener su custodia, está en esa edad que pregunta muchas cosas, le hablo sobre su madre, lo justo, no tiene la edad suficiente para saber todos los detalles- dijo analítica- es un niño encantador.

Entiendo, ¿Ya saben quien lo mató?- cambió su semblante a serio.

Dicen que nada se ha encontrado sobre el asesino, aunque yo se que ella es la culpable- señalando la tumba del lado- es sospechoso y también desconcertante que se haya suicidado luego de eso, siendo consciente de que tenía un bebé a su cargo-usó su tono frío.

En ese momento dos personas iban caminando, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules con una mujer pálida de ojos negros.

Me debes 20 dólares, yo gané la apuesta- le dijo el infante a la mujer con arrogancia

Claro que no, mocoso, fui yo quien dije que Skipper estaba aquí- le reprochó

Pero tú dijiste que mi tía se encontraría sola, y si no estoy loco está allí hablando con una persona- señala el lugar- ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Me estás prestando atención?- enfadado

Se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su amiga, arrastró al niño con ella, se quedó estática al encontrarse con el acompañante de la chica Surveland.

¡Trent!- exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos

¡Gwen!- se sorprendió igual que ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido a Francia

Regresé hace unos meses, terminé mi carrera, ¿y tú qué?- dijo curiosa

Vine porque quería saldar una deuda pendiente, sé que es extraño que esté aquí pero era algo que debía hacer- sonrió- hola, ¿me imagino que tú eres Duncan?-saludó al niño

Hola- dijo el chiquillo- Así es, mi nombre es Duncan Surveland- le tendió la mano- Te pareces al novio de mi tía Skip, solo que el cabello de él es castaño.

Los 2 ex –concursantes de Total Drama la miraron con diversión, esa chica era un caso.

¿Estás saliendo con mi hermano?, creí que lo odiabas- dijo riendo

Descubrí que es lindo, Devon tiene lo suyo- se sonrojó- ahora debo irme, Sobrinito, despídete.

Se marcharon rápidamente, solo quedaron ellos 2, al frente de las tumbas.

¿Y por qué cuidas del pequeño Duncan?-preguntó Trent extrañado

Se lo prometí, además de que Skipper no puede sola con él, tiene 21 años y un niño a su cargo es cosa complicada- dijo gwen con un poco de pesar- Por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora en la tarde?- preguntó con expectativa

No, estoy libre- le respondió- ¿por qué la pregunta?- ahora fue él quien la cuestionó

Podríamos ir a tomarnos algo- le sonrió- ¿nos vemos a las 5:00?-él asintió-Debo irme, adiós-desaparece del lugar

Trent quedó solo, sacó dos rosas y arrojó una a la tumba de Duncan y la otra a la tumba de Courtney.

Bueno, al menos están juntos, su hijo quedó en buenas manos- dijo finalmente y se marchó

Fin


End file.
